supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Uriel (The Great Return)
Uriel is an angel created by God as well as the third Archangel and, so, the younger brother of Michael and Lucifer as well as the older brother of Menadel, Raphael, Samael and Gabriel . Biography Uriel is created by God shortly after the Primordial Beasts' corruption, God created him, like all the Archangels, because Destruction and Time encouraged him to create beings of light . He was raised by Michael and God as well as Destruction . Uriel fight Erebus during the Primordial War, he creates a Mark to trap Erebus and gives it to Lucifer . He sees Azrael join Death and sees that as a good choice . When God created the first humans and ask to the angels to bow before them, he was the third to not bow before them . He was thrown in Hell and help Lucifer to rule Personnality Uriel is a clever and cunning man who loved his father, his brothers and his uncles, he is extremely proud and arrogant, he is quick to anger, especially when a discussion is about his father, he hates God . He is also extremely protective of his brothers especially Lucifer, Samael and Samyaza, he was also very close of Michael but that relation irreparably decreased when Lucifer rebelled . He don't very like Eve but don't hate her either . Powers and Abilities * Low-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Uriel can do almost anything he want and can only be hurted by at least Seraphim-Level entities . ** Super Strength : In terms of raw power, Uriel is stronger than anything other of his father, his uncles and Nature as well as Primordial Beasts-Level Entities . ** Super Speed : Uriel can move faster than anything else except his father and uncles. ** Super Stamina : Uriel don't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink . ** Imortality : Uriel is immune to age and all kind of diseases . *** Immunity : Uriel is immune to almost everything, the only beings who can hurt him need to be at least as powerfull as an Seraph, he is immune to the Colt, he can, however, be hurted by Seraph Blades, Archangel Blades and Swords, the most powerfull weapons of the Heaven . ** Nigh-Omniscience : He knows almost everything . ** Precognition : Uriel can see the future, however, his visions are not clear . ** Supernatural Concealment : He can hide his nature and his power to anything weaker than himself . ** Angelic Possession : He need to possess poeples to act in the physical plane, he need consent of his vessel to possess them, Uriel is one of the few angels, to possess his vessel for more than centuries, he keep his vessel since, at least, Cain's Birth, the vessel being one of the first humans, he is one of the three Archangels to having that particularity, the two others being Menadel and Samael . * Hand-to-Hand Mastery : Uriel is an expert in the hand-to-hand fights . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : Uriel can be instantly killed by the Primordial Beings . * Nature : Nature can kill him . * Primordial Beasts-Level Entities : The Primordial Beasts, the Prime Demons, the Time Imperators, Eve, and the Necrosians can heavily hurt him and can kill him if he's weakened . * Archangels-Level Entities : The other Archangels, the Time Arcounts and the Protogenoi can moderatly hurt him . * Seraphim-Level Entities : The Seraphims or any entity equal to them can moderatly hurt him . Weapons * Primordial ''''Beings' Primordial Weapons : The first weapons can kill him . * Archangel Swords : They can kill Uriel . * Archangel Blades : They can kill Uriel . * Seraph Blades : They can slightly hurt Uriel . Other * Seals made by Primordial Beings'' ': Uriel can be trapped by the seals made by his uncles and his father . Equipment * '''Archangel Blade : Uriel has an Archangel Blade . * Light-Power : The Archangel Sword of Uriel . Category:Fanon Characters Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Archangels Category:Higher Beings Category:The Great Return Category:Fallen Angels Category:Alive Category:Males Category:Strongest of Species